


lay me down

by pfaerie



Series: just gotta speak honestly [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaerie/pseuds/pfaerie
Summary: It’s not that he’s been dreading this conversation, he just doesn’t know what to say.





	lay me down

**Author's Note:**

> Another day from [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13250973/chapters/30312285), shortly after Spirit's Eve, Year 1.

**Day 3 of Winter, Wednesday**

Nym is sitting cross-legged in the center of Alex’s bed, idly flipping through one of the gridball strategy books from the shelf, not really reading it. Occasionally he comments on a particularly good statistic, but for the most part he’s quiet. The bed isn’t big enough for both of them, but they stubbornly share, the tops of his thighs pressed against Nym’s back. He’s dozing, muscles pleasantly sore from his morning workout, and Nym is a warm relief from the chilly air.

“I should get you a Mega Station.”

Alex’s voice is scratchy when he says, “And rot what little brains I have left?”

Nym snaps the book closed, and Alex doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s rolling his eyes. “So you have something to do while it’s cold.” Alex cracks one eye open, which makes Nym smile as he rests his cheek in the palm of his hand. “And because nobody in this town has played _Rise of Rivalry._ Not even Abigail. _”_

Alex knows the game, and he’s not interested in playing it from what little he’s seen in the commercials for it. “You’re not making me play a kissing game, Nym.”

“It’s a fantasy strategy game,” Nym corrects. Alex must look unconvinced because he quietly mutters, “You just so happen to be able to kiss your rivals in it.”

With a scoff, Alex says, “That’s so unrealistic. Like, I’ve had tons of rivals, but I never wanted to kiss any of them.”

Even with the recent realization that he’s attracted to guys, Alex still wouldn’t want Barry Simmons’ mouth anywhere near him. And he heard from Joe Parker’s girlfriend Carol Anne that he kissed like a dog, which he assumes means it was wet and included way too much tongue. Ugh. He doesn’t want to think about anyone from high school like that.

“But think about the tension, Alex. From a narrative perspective.”

“Nope.”

“You don’t _have_ to kiss the rivals. There’s a childhood friend arc, too.”

And that would be Haley, who Alex kissed once and hated the whole two seconds it happened. It was like kissing a sister he never had. “Still not convinced, Nym.”

“Well, fine. Who do you want to kiss then?” Nym’s eyes flicker to his lips, so fast that Alex would have missed it had he not been looking at him so intently.

They haven’t talked about Spirit's Eve or the kiss or how good it felt. His cheeks burn with the memory of Nym’s mouth, how soft and pliant and confident his lips were, and how eager he was for _just one more._ Thoughts - fantasies, really - of ones that haven't happened tingle on the edge of his mouth, urging him towards Nym like a magnet.

Carefully, Alex rolls onto his back and lets one leg hang off the bed, clasping his hands behind his head. He hopes he looks more casual than he feels. It’s not that he’s been dreading this conversation, he just doesn’t know what to say.

His voice is almost a croak when he says, “Not my rivals…” And he's made this mistake already, not telling Nym what's on his mind, so he adds, “Mostly you?”

He says it like a question even though he's not sure what he's asking. Part of him wants to know if it's reciprocated, he supposes. Maybe he's asking permission. Maybe he's giving it - asking Nym to fall forward and kiss him again and again and again.

“Just you,” he amends after a moment, and Nym ducks his head to laugh. Alex sits up, crosses his legs, and presses his back against the headboard, so he’s right in front of Nym. Their knees are touching. “We could. Again. If you want.” His stomach is twisting into knots and his heart is pounding in his ears.

Nym looks at him with the softest expression, and Alex envies how absolutely unbothered he seems. “You can kiss me.” His voice shifts into a mocking tone when he adds, “if you want.”

Alex nods and licks his lips, cursing the winter for making everything so dry and chapped, and says, “Okay.” He nods again. “Okay,” he repeats.

He leans forward in awkwardly stilted movements, like the Tin Man after Dorothy first oiled his joints. Nym’s eyes slide shut. When Alex gets close enough, their noses bump, and he pulls away and lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Nym leans forward and catches his lips with his own before Alex can say the apology that's sitting on the tip of his tongue. Alex melts into it, mind going pleasantly blank. He follows his lead, lets Nym kiss him for as long as he wants, chases after Nym when he pulls away. He doesn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opens them, Nym is staring at him through his lashes. His mouth is red around the edges. Alex is close enough to see the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Can I…” He puts a hesitant hand on Nym’s shoulder.

“If you want to,” Nym says, this time without mocking him.

“I want to.”

Nym doesn’t so much as crowd him as much as Alex pulls him closer. Their teeth knock together, but they kiss away each other’s pain until they forget it ever hurt at all. Alex straightens out his legs, and Nym straddles his thighs, pressing Alex against the headboard. The headboard only comes up to his shoulders, but that’s not why he’s uncomfortable.

Alex turns away, and Nym presses wet, eager kisses to his cheek and jaw and ear. “My grandparents,” he starts, voice cracking when Nym snakes a cold hand up his shirt to rest on his stomach. He doesn’t have a lock on his door, the walls are thin, and he’s never done any of this before, and - _Yoba, he didn’t know he was so sensitive there._

Nym must like the choked sound Alex makes because then he drags his teeth across that spot behind his ear again. They’re both getting excited, and Alex is embarrassed enough to kick his legs up so Nym lurches forward. He catches himself before banging his head, and Alex puts steadying hands on his hips. His chest is pressed against Alex’s head, and he feels more than hears Nym’s sheepish laughter.

“Sorry,” he says, pressing a kiss to Alex’s hair. He’s thankful he didn’t bother gelling it up after his post-workout shower.

“My grandparents,” Alex repeats as an explanation, squeezing Nym’s hips helplessly.

“No, yeah. I get it.” He sits back on Alex’s thighs and loops his hands around his neck. “I forgot about everything else for a minute,” he says, flush creeping to his ears.

Alex takes a few steadying breaths and presses their foreheads together, and this time when their noses bump, it’s not awkward. “Careful. I think you almost called me a good kisser.” He presses a kiss to Nym’s cheek.

“You’re putting words in my mouth.”

 _Among other things,_ Alex resists saying. Instead, he kisses at Nym’s left dimple.

“You just said-” Nym starts, but he seems to relish in the attention, lets Alex pepper soft kisses all around his mouth.

“I know.” He kisses his chin. “I know. But I just want to…” Another kiss just under his lip. “I just…” He kisses him on the mouth again. It doesn’t take much to coax his mouth open again, and Nym lets Alex led this one, lets him lick and bite and suck at his swollen lips at his own leisure, as if Evelyn or George couldn’t walk in on them at any second.

Nym takes a stuttered breath and clings to his shoulders, gets his fingers in the collar of his shirt to knead at his neck and shoulders. He’s feeling bolder, and his hands drop from Nym’s hips to his back. His shirt rides up and Alex strokes the warm skin available in slow lines, just over the waistband of his jeans. Nym moans into Alex’s mouth, and the vibrations make their way all the way down his spine, which only get more intense when Nym sinks his teeth into the delicate skin of Alex’s bottom lip. He doesn’t manage to suppress the shiver that comes after either.

Nym smiles against him, but Alex doesn’t let him pull away to say the snarky comment caught behind his teeth. He pushes off the headboard, tries to muffle the surprised yelp from Nym when he finds himself on his back, their heads now at the foot of the bed. His jaw hurts, and he can’t feel his mouth, and his hands feel shaky and clumsy, but he doesn’t stop.

With an impatient groan, Nym hikes Alex’s shirt up, not to pull it off, just so his hands can roam across the warm expanse of Alex’s chest and back and stomach unhindered. It tickles when his fingers brush below his belly button, which only encourages Nym to give that area the most attention.

He moves his leg, no more than two inches up, and Alex involuntarily grinds down. Nym swallows the moan that escapes his throat. Heat burns, sticky and deep in Alex’s gut, winding tighter and tighter until his head is spinning so fast he has to pull away from Nym just to make sure this is real.

And, Yoba, does he wish he had Haley’s camera right now, just to capture the way Nym’s eyelashes drape against his cheeks, and the flush that’s spread all the way down his neck, and the way his hair spills over Alex’s duvet. His eyes flutter open, and Alex gets flustered all over again when he sees how blown Nym’s pupil’s are.

 _That’s because of me,_ he thinks. He swallows thickly and buries his face in the crook of Nym’s neck. He inhales deeply, feels Nym stiffen beneath him and try to stifle a laugh and, _oh. He’s sensitive there, too._

“I think I found something to do while it’s cold,” he says, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I guess this is better than the game."

“We should...I think we should slow down before…”

Nym unabashedly glances down, and he’s probably thinking, _That’s because of me,_ too, judging by the smirk that tugs at only one corner of his mouth. It's not exactly what he meant, but yeah, before he needs to change his jeans is a much more immediate concern than the fact he's never done anything like this before. Alex rolls off him, and in the process, rolls off the bed and onto the floor with all the grace he could ever hope to manage. When Nym laughs, Alex laughs, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few random days that just...didn't quite make it into the fic, but it feels weird to go back and add them at this point? So I'll just throw them up by themselves, I guess! (I don't know if this chapter on its own qualifies as Mature?)


End file.
